What awaits at the End
by Hiroen Nnir
Summary: Because of that one incident not long ago, its changed so much for them two. Causing them to question themselves, rethink all they knew and felt; and problems that should never have started. Diabolic pair KiriharaXMarui
1. Chapter 1

Ok! Because I think the Diabolic pair need more love and the fact that I love them so much, I've decided to write this!

But just to let you all know this is my first time writing Rikkaidai so I hope it'll turn out right!

But unfortunately I don't own anyone…it's so sad!

And I want to dedicate this first chapter to Hime-chan17, Mi-chan, and PONTA-chan two of which for dedicating their own stories to me! and one for calling me senpai! You guys rock! TT.TT

* * *

"I'm sorry but…I want to break up" a red headed third year softly announced as he stood in front of a girl that was his girlfriend just moments ago. Casting his violet eyes to the world outside of the large window in the empty hall, Marui avoided the girl's pleading eyes.

"W-what? Why?"

"I just need some time to think some things over, sorry" bowing Marui still refused to look at the girl's face.

"Why Marui-kun? P-please tell me what did I do?" taking a step closer to the boy, he in turn took a step back keeping the distance between them the same

"It wasn't you really, I just need some time alone"

"B-but…"

"I'm really sorry but its over, goodbye" and by swiftly turning around Marui avoided the tears that fell from the girl's face as she fell to the ground, watching the fading of her ex-boyfriend's back a looking deep within her eyes; that reflected something not of sadness or loss against her tears.

It wasn't like he wanted to break her heart, Marui wasn't that kind of guy who wanted to make others sad but he just needed time on his own to not be held down by the fact that he had a girlfriend hanging on his arm. He needed to see the possibilities that lay at his feet, to see what might be waiting for him at the end of the road if he just looked up. As to what that possibility was he had an idea what it might be and it made him all the more confused.

A sigh escaped the red head's lips and for once he didn't have his gum to fill his mouth.

"Damn it all" cursing the red head missed the fact that right in front of him was a person also not paying attention to what was in front of him, and inevitably the two bumped into each other.

"Ah damn it! Watch where your going next time!"

"You're one to talk!" once the words left their lips they knew the other instantly,

"Akaya! What are you doing?" Marui asked as stared at his kouhai from the tennis team.

"Marui-senpai? I was just carrying these books to the science hallway when you bumped into me"

"Oh right sorry about that" looking around he saw the many books the second year was forced to carry and was amazed that the tiny kid could carry such huge books. Aiming to grab some the two of them almost gained all the fallen books until one was left, and again not watching where their hands were their fingers met for an instant making both the tennis players blush.

"Ah here" taking a stronger hold of the book Marui gave the science book to the black haired second year as he thanked him with a little pout holding back his light blush. "Let me help you, those books look heavy and we both know Sanada would kill you if you miss practice because of these" Marui joked as he took a step forward towards the kouhai,

"Thanks but are you sure your much stronger Marui-senpai?" joking at the fact that the upper classman didn't have his sugar thus not at his best,

"Hmm what's this? A lower classman making fun of his upper classman? Someone has to teach you your place Akaya-chan" flicking the boys nose making the second year shake his head and glare at the red head.

"Whatever" allowing the third year to take some of his books until they both held an equal amount before they set out to the science room. Making jokes along the way, complete comfort between the two.

* * *

"Thank you Kirihara-kun, Marui-kun you two have been a big help" the science teacher smiled at the teens

"No problem sensei" Marui smiled as she closed the door and the teens head towards their own classes.

"Man I don't want to go back to class yet" folding his hands behind his head Marui laughed

"Try and skip to see what happens then"

"Yeah right, I'm not going to run 40 laps just because I skipped"

"Oh? When did you become so well behaved Akaya?" the third year ruffled the second years head as he tried to get out from under the hand, that was oddly warm and comforting.

"Hey I never said I wouldn't skip! I'm just not going if I have nothing to do in that time I do skip"

"Right right, well I'll see you at practice Akaya, later" stopping in front of Kirihara's English class the third year waved as the junior ace smiled

"Later Marui-senpai" as he watched the upper classman walk off with a slight stride to his walk, that was all his own.

" 'And as the sky warmed to the reach of the sun, the clouds of grey gave way to the azure skies high above, making the lust grass glow with the glimmer of dew left by the summer storm' can anyone tell me how the many literary elements are in this sentence?" the teacher asked the class of second years.

"Man this is pure torture!" Akaya complained as he lay on his desk avoiding his teachers wandering eyes, until she called on him.

"Kirihara-kun please tell me how many you think are in this sentence" her voice high pitched and sugary making the green eyed boy wince knowing that the teacher loved making him squirm, the bitch.

He stood up with his hands in his pockets, his head slightly to the side as he announced in a monotone "I don't know"

"Kirihara-kun maybe if you tried you could…" suddenly a woman from the office came in and apologized for interrupting "oh no its alright, yes I understand Kirihara-kun the principal wants to see you now"

"Huh why?" the back of his mind wondering what he did that would want the principal to see him.

"I don't know now go!"

"Fine, whatever" moving through the room he left with the lady and headed towards the office. Not knowing what to expect in the least. Until the principal told him that is…

* * *

Deep peridot eyes widen in shock at the words that were told to him by the lady principal.

"Y-you can't be serious!"

"I am Kirihara-kun, I have been told by a female student that you touched her inappropriately in the hallway one day"

"I never touched any girl!"

"That is what you say, Kirihara-kun but who do you think I can believe? You are the number two prankster next to Niou-kun in this schools long history"

"Yeah but!"

"No buts I'll give you a week to admit to me you were the one or I will have no other choice but to suspend you"

"You can't do that! I didn't touch any girl, someone's framing me!"

"I've finished Kirihara-kun you may leave now" the lady principal announced coldly as she went back to her work, making Akaya angry.

"Not until you tell me who the girl is! Tell me who told you I touched her!" swiftly moving towards the principal slamming his hands on the desk making some papers fly off the desk,

"That information will not be given to you Kirihara-kun, now get off my desk and leave before I suspend you right now" clenching his fists deep peridot orbs almost turned into shaded emerald before he turned to stomp out of the room, slamming the door so hard the rest of the papers fell from the principals desk.

"Damn that woman! Damn her to hell!" who in their right mind would frame him? Sure he wasn't that popular with the students outside of the tennis team, hell most of the team hated him or were afraid of him, it was the regulars who treated him like a friend or at least nicer than everyone else. With them he could act himself and enjoy tennis to the fullest. But still why would anyone frame him? He hadn't done anything to anyone so why? cursing out loud Kirihara didn't care how everyone looked at him, he needed to get this anger out of his system and he knew the perfect way; the only problem was that he could only let it out at the end of the day at practice.

"Hey what's up Akaya!" Marui blew a green bubble in the face of his kouhai as the second year walked in, a stern look on his face; shocking the third year his bubble popped. "Akaya?"

"It's nothing Marui-senpai" turning away from the red head Kirihara swung his racket in the air and looked for an opponent to match up against when he was blocked by the upper classman.

"You're angry, what is it?"

"I said its nothing!" moving to the side Kirihara looked for a player and grinned when he saw one, until his arm was caught

"Tell me Akaya, what's bugging you" looking deep into his deep peridot eyes dark violet glowed with a glimmer that caught Kirihara's attention, maybe that was why he sighed and decided to tell the upper classman, maybe. Leading the way out of the courts and towards the trees not far, away from wandering eyes and listening ears Kirihara told his senpai his news,

"I was called to the principal's office today"

"There's a surprise" Marui half joked as Kirihara looked hard at the red head "sorry go on"

"As I was saying I wondered why I would be called to her since I didn't do anything for quite a while to get called to the principal's office, but when I got there she told me something that I didn't do"

"And what was that?"

"She told me a girl told her that I touched her inappropriately"

"You mean grope her!?"

"Yeah"

"Did you?"

"No! that's it! I didn't touch any girl! And that stupid woman tells me I did! And to make things worse she says I have a week to tell her I did it or she'll suspend me"

"What?! That's not fair! She can't do that"

"She's the principal" pouting Kirihara looked to the ground as Marui shifted on the balls of his feet, taking a sigh the red head spoke up

"Then it looks like we have no other choice"

"Huh?" looking up at his senpai Kirihara saw a smile unlike any other on the red head's face

"I'm going to help you look for this girl who framed you"

"But why?" now grinning Marui lifted his left hand and laid it upon the scruffy dark hair of his kouhai, earning another cute pout from the junior

"Because you're my kouhai Akaya, what kind of senpai would I be if I didn't help you, besides we're friends right?"

"…Yeah thanks Marui-senpai" smiling Kirihara looked into his senpai's violet eyes and felt his heart beat a bit faster than before. And he didn't know why.

* * *

Me- so how do you guys like it?! Is it good? Man I really hope so!

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! So many people liked my story! Thank you all so much!

I'm so happy! Heheh

* * *

'I wonder why Marui-senpai cares so much' Kirihara thought as he laid in his bed that night, he hadn't told his parents about the possible suspension nor did he tell any of the regulars. Normally he would have kept this to himself and figured a way out on his own but when he looked into Marui-senpai's violet eyes, he saw something that just didn't feel…. normal.

He felt like he wanted to make the senpai happy in whatever way he could, he wanted to see the red head smile and not look at him with that stern face of his that seemed so out of place. He felt his heart race and his face hot when they brushed fingers on the books in the hall way, he felt so comfortable talking with the upper classman on the way to the science room, and when he looked at him with those violet eyes of his that clashed so well with his red hair, Kirihara didn't know what to think in that moment.

"Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me?!" grunting the second year sat up and looked towards his desk by his bed reaching up to grab one thing from the light colored table.

Holding the object in his hand tightly Kirihara smiled and let his eyes dim to let childlike orbs stare at the picture frame he held so dearly too. It was a picture of the team, one day when Yukimura-buchou decided that the team should go out as a group and hang without tennis they decided….well more like Niou-senpai planned the team to happen upon a train trip to the beach for a day. The picture was taken when the sun was still high in the blue sky with Yukimura-buchou waving at the camera standing in the back with Sanada and Yanagi, both folding their arms but seemed to be more relaxed.

Yagyuu was busy pushing up his glasses as Niou was caught by the camera about to put a crab into Jackal's swimsuit. All of this happening while he and Marui were in the front the red head an arm around him as he made a peace sigh with his fingers, green bubble covering half his face as he himself was smiling.

Kirihara let out a light laugh as he focused in on the red headed so called genius, studying his face and body before long Kirihara found himself staring and in turn the boy blushed deep red, turning as if he were really caught looking at the upper classman.

Putting the picture back on his desk Kirihara sighed and pushed his black hair away from his face, it was really weird. He had never felt this odd about the red headed senpai before so why now? It couldn't have been because the guy said you would help him with this problem because he was sure if Jackal-senpai did the same thing he was sure he wouldn't feel this way about the Brazilian-Japanese; so why with Marui-senpai?

"I'm not going to get anywhere with questioning myself senseless" Kirihara stood up and stretched before he headed down towards dinner before his mother called him. Right now this wasn't what he had to be thinking about, right now he had to focus on the person who framed him.

Marui-senpai could wait.

* * *

"Hey brat!" stopping in mid step Akaya slightly grimaced when he realized that it was Niou-senpai who called him….not that anyone else called him brat, to his face at least.

"What is it Niou-senpai?" not liking that smile on his silvery blue haired upper classman, one bit

"I hear you groped a girl's butt"

"What?!" flushed red the junior fully turned to his senpai, wide eyed "who told you that?!" a part of him didn't want to know, he didn't want to find out that the one person who he trusted his problems too told them to the world, but before he had a chance to close his mouth the question was already spoken

"It's the new rumor you mean you didn't know? Hah you didn't notice how everyone was looking at you at morning practice?"

"...now that you mention it..." if he thought about it for a while it was indeed true, this morning most of the guys on the team were looking at him weirdly a bit darker than usual, it didn't mean anything to him at the time but now….

"So was the girl's ass big?"

"How the hell should I know? I didn't do it!"

"Really?" the trickster looked at the team baby in disbelief

"Yeah! I'm not like you Niou-senpai"

"Heh not yet Akaya but soon you will be"

"What's that suppose to mean?" looking oddly at the much taller teen, Kirihara couldn't react before the trickster landed his large hand on his head,

"You'll see in do time but anyway good luck with that girl!"

"You're not going to help me?" finding that it was odd that since he and Niou were the two best pranksters in Rikkaidai history they would be closer than himself and Marui; so to find that Niou wasn't going to offer help when the red head did seemed odd to the second year.

Staring at the silvery blue haired senpai for a while seeing the guy look like he was actually thinking, until the same smile made its way onto his large face as he patted Kirihara's head like the baby he was,

"I don't think so brat, it's a whole lot more fun watching you squirm"

"Bastard"

"So sue me" as he turned to leave Kirihara let out a sigh as he couldn't help feel a bit happy at the fact that Marui-senpai wasn't the one who told about his problem. 'At least I can count on one person.' As Kirihara turned to walk back to class before break ended a person suddenly stood in his way.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Uh umm my name is Tsubakino Yemi and y-you don't know me Kirihara-kun but I-I really like you!" bowing with a huge blush along her cheeks, not seeing the shocked orbs of Akaya.

"What the hell?" who the hell was this girl?

"I really like you Kirihara-kun and umm I-I want to be your girlfriend!" bowing lower she hid her face from the second year,

"I don't even know you"

"I know but if you give me a chance!"

"Heh better try another guy girl, I'm not interested in relationships" walking off when the girl held onto his arm, placing it close to her chest.

"Please tell me what your type is Kirihara-kun! And I'll be that girl! I promise!"

"I said no now get off" looking hard at the girl's eyes she finally let go of his arm as he walked off, his hands still deep in his pockets. Not seeing the look of determination in Yemi's pink eyes.

* * *

As the rest of the day pasted Kirihara had to deal with the many dirty looks he was receiving from both girls and guys.

'Damn it how long is this crap going to last?! I didn't do that damn thing!' clenching his fists in his pockets Kirihara made his way up to the roof for lunch away from everyone; giving himself to relax.

Upon opening the roof door the second year found that the roof was deserted and to his liking as the sky was shining bright azure hidden behind a handful of shattered puffs of white fluff. Laying down on the ground as he cast his peridot eyes t the sky making sure not to look at the sun; Kirihara closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Poke. Mmm w-what the hell is that?

Poke. Damn it there it is again!

Poke. God! What the hell! Stop bothering me!" screaming angrily Kirihara opened his eyes to stare into violet.

"M-Marui-senpai w-what are you doing here?"

"I see you're awake now" looking around Kirihara wasn't sure how long he had slept but he was sure it was one hell of a nap!

"What time is it?"

"Hmm around 11:35 don't worry lunch just started"

"Damn it I only slept for about five minutes then"

"Hah stop complaining Akaya you'll just sleep in your next class"

"Tch" pouting as the third year sat down beside him, the two were quiet for a while until Marui took out his own lunch; seeing Kirihara look at it hungrily Marui made a smile that would have made Niou proud.

"Want some?"

"Yeah" watching the so called tensai break his chopsticks in half and aim for his sushi picking up a huge one filled with crab meat Akaya realized he was more hungry than he thought. Licking his lips unconsciously the second year didn't sense a pair of eyes on his now moist lips.

Taking the piece of sea food out of his bento Marui placed it in his lips and turned to Kirihara, "If you want it take it" the smirk widen on his face as Akaya flushed red and looked at in with shocked eyes

"Y-you can't be serious Marui-senpai!"

"I am, you're hungry aren't you Akaya?"

Gulping Kirihara moved a bit closer to the red head, normally he would have back talked the upper classman and go off to sit someplace else where he couldn't see the food he wished he had, do to the fact he didn't have money to buy his own. Akaya flushed red against himself and opened his mouth, slowly getting closer to the piece of sushi half hanging from his senpai's mouth; when the very sushi disappeared into the tensai's mouth hidden behind a smile.

"Ah Marui-senpai! You liar!"

"Too slow Akaya, too slow" sitting back the black haired boy folded his arms and pouted trying his best to hide his blush.

As Akaya was busy sulking Marui was busy trying to calm his beating heart, when he first watched the boy lick his lips it seemed so…hypnotizing he couldn't help but stare and before he knew what he was doing he was already busy teasing the boy; only to chicken out in the end.

'What is wrong with me?!' shaking his head Marui felt slightly guilty the kid was lunch less so out of the goodness of his heart he shoved his bento into the juniors face; forcing the boy out of his world.

"Take one" Marui said avoiding Akaya's cautious eyes, before he felt the kid take a piece as the two ate in silence. Before long the sushi was gone and the two tennis players were full, well not really as Marui took out a bag of candy from his pocket.

"Damn that's a lot of candy Marui-senpai"

"Duh you think I don't have extra at hand?" taking a piece of yellow wrapped hard candy from the bag he handed the bag to his kouhai, much to his shock

"You're letting me have some?"

"Yeah don't you want any?"

"Yeah but you never give your candy away, not even to Jackal-senpai"

Looking away from the second year, Marui's shoulders slumped "I couldn't find any information about that person who framed you"

"…"

"So I'm letting you have some of my candy as a token"

"Marui-senpai…"

" Sorry Akaya"

"Stupid senpai"

"What?!" looking back at the junior ace, he met with a flick to his nose; just as he did to the kid yesterday.

"I didn't think it would be easy to find this person senpai, so it doesn't matter"

"But Akaya you only have until the end of this week"

"Don't worry…I'll find this person who framed me no matter what" Kirihara's voice stern and serious as he looked at his senpai,

"No you won't"

"Huh?"

"We'll find this person" lifting his right arm up, Kirihara took awhile before smiling back as he lifted his left arm to hit with the red heads.

"Yeah."

* * *

Me- Kya! I just had to add that cute sushi part! Can you guys picture it in your head?!

How cute would that scene be!! anyway thank you everyone for reviewing the last chapter!

I hope you'll do the same here!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok! So on with chapter 3!

And thank you so much for the reviews!

P.S this is for my little kouhai Mi-chan! Yay! I'm a senpai! hahah

* * *

The next day Akaya made his way to morning practice as he stifled a yawn. Its been three days since he was called to the principals office and the rumor of him groping a girls butt had made its way into the halls of his junior high.

"Three days and I haven't found out a damn thing" it wasn't like he wanted to stay in school, in fact if Akaya had a choice he would love to drop school all together; but then that would mean giving up tennis. And that was something he **refused **to do at any costs.

"How do I find this person hmmm" scratching his head in frustration Kirihara groaned as he walked onto the courts, greeted by his captain.

"Ah Akaya how are you this morning?"

"Alright Mura-buchou, and you?"

"I'm quite fine thank you" smiling with his ever present smile, Yukimura suddenly got up from his bench as Kirihara was about to go to the locker room to change into his uniform, when he felt his buchou's hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"I have something for you Akaya" handing the younger boy a white folded letter, with a confused look on Kirihara's face Yukimura smiled at the naïve boy. "I found it near the courts early this morning, it was assigned to you so I never opened it but by my guess it's a love letter"

"L-love letter?!"

"Yes and if it is then I have to tell you our rule Akaya"

"I know I know Mura-buchou, no relationships that will distract us from tennis" the junior ace stated as the blue haired captain patted his wild black hair

"Good Akaya"

"I'm not a pet Mura-buchou"

"No but you are **my** pet" blushing slightly Akaya turned from his captain as he heard the upper classman laugh "I'm just kidding Akaya, now go change ok?"

"Hai" leaving as fast as he could and as grumpy as he could, making the captain giggle.

"You know you shouldn't tease him Seiichi" the data master of Rikkaidai spoke as he stood beside his captain,

"I shouldn't but that doesn't stop me" smiling as the ever closed eyed teen smiled as well, after all the team knew just how fun it was to poke fun at their baby.

"Achoo!" Kirihara sneezed rubbing his nose, thinking about that saying sneeze once and someone's talking about you. 'Yeah right' he scoffed as the second year finished changing into his tennis uniform, when the letter on the bench caught his attention picking it up Kirihara opened it, just for the heck of it and read it over only to blush deep red.

"What the hell?!"

"What the hell what?" a sudden voice invaded his personal space as a bob of bright red placed their head on his left shoulder

"M-Marui-senpai! N-nothing!" crumpling the letter and putting it in his pants keeping his face away from the third year, to hide his face; for two reasons.

"What was that Akaya?"

"Nothing senpai…uhh when did you get here?" trying to change the subject as he heard the pop of a bubble

"Just now" as Kirihara closed his locker Marui caught the kid putting a crumpled something into his locker, his curiosity poked at; but didn't say anything more for he knew if it was important or worth talking about Akaya would tell him….eventually.

"Ah well then I'll see you on the courts then senpai" leaving with his racket in hand Kirihara quickly closed the door as Marui watched his back; before hurrying with his own clothes thinking back to that time in this very locker room before blushing deep red.

"We still can't be in this room together…damn that day."

* * *

"Akaya stop daydreaming and pay attention!" Sanada's voice boomed as the teams baby lost yet another round of the practice match he was playing against Jackal.

"Tch I hear you I hear you"

"Akaya!"

"Hai!" grunting Kirihara served as he tried to return the ball and play a normal game, but each time he was given a moment to think he would think of that letter and then flush deep red, making him lose concentration. 'Who could have send that to me? It could be a prank…but that wouldn't make sense Nationals are over so getting me distracted wouldn't help anyone'

"Akaya! That's it 30 laps now!" Sanada yelled at the junior ace who once again lost another game. Making his way around the courts Kirihara cursed under his breath,

"You sure are pushing him Sanada"

"He has to be pushed to get stronger" the vice-captain answered his captain

"Yes but push things too hard and they fall" Yukimura's words dark as Sanada slightly winced, he was right, maybe he was pushing the kid too far…maybe.

"That may be possible Seiichi but I believe Akaya is stronger than that" Yanagi came in standing near his close friends,

"Mentally, physically or emotionally?"

"…" the data master kept quiet as Sanada sighed, maybe the guy was right….maybe, of course who truly knew what was going through their captain's head?

"Damn it I hate running!" Akaya whined as he ran the 20th lap and still going, he was sure as hell that he would get back at his fukubuchou one day! But then again running gave him time to think of this love letter.

Why would he have a love letter? He wasn't kind or nice, not smart or great at anything other than tennis…and annoying the hell out of people, smiling at that thought Kirihara continued to think. There was no one who had caught his attention long enough for him to try and impress and even if there was the Rikkaidai tennis team wouldn't allow it. Girlfriends were not allowed on the team, due to loss of concentration and dedication to be the best. So who…

"Unless it was that girl!" stopping in mid jog Kirihara hit his hand as he remembered that girl who told him she liked him…Yummy or something.

"Akaya finish your laps!" he heard the vice-captain yell at him as he began to run again, after practice he would have to have another word with that girl, because obliviously she didn't get the idea. He. Was. Not. Interested.

* * *

Going through his classes Kirihara waited for lunch to find that girl, she was a second year from what he can remember from that day her shoes were blue like his; he just had to find her in the hundreds of classes that belonged to the second years….he was going to have a long day.

Opening the hundredth door that day Kirihara looked into the room and finally found who he was looking for,

"You!"

"Huh oh Kirihara-kun! What are you doing here?" the girl from yesterday looked up from her bento and her friends to stare at an angry Kirihara.

"Come with me!"

"But why?"

"Just hurry" grabbing hold of her wrist he got her up when her friends held her down

"You're Kirihara Akaya right! Get the hell off Yemi you pervert!"

"Pervert?!" looking at the girl incredulously another one spoke up

"Yeah don't think we don't know! You touched a girl's butt! And now you're trying to do the same to Yemi!"

"No I'm not and I didn't touch any damn girl's butt!"

"Liar! Everyone knows you did it! Why haven't you been suspended yet!"

"Because I didn't do it!" glaring at the girls surrounding him, Kirihara began to hate the fact that this was a co-ed school, or at least get rid of these annoying ones.

"Enough! I'm going to talk to Kirihara-kun so you guys just back off!" Yemi stood up as she held onto Akaya's arm looking at her friends shocked faces, the two of them leaving closing the door behind them.

"What did you want to talk about Kirihara-kun?"

Taking out the crumpled letter ignoring the hurt look in the girls eyes he started the interrogation "Did you write this?"

"W-what if I did?"

"I told you I'm not interested in relationships!"

"So?! I love you!"

"What the hell?! You don't even know me! I told you no so that means no! no letters, no confessions no nothing!"

"I might not know a lot about you right now but if you give me a chance I can get to know you!" Yemi pleaded grabbing Kirihara's hand and placing it near her chest, much to his discomfort

"I don't even care about that rumor you groped a girl! Really I don't! they're just rumors right?"

"Yeah…"

"So then why should I care? Please Kirihara-kun give me a chance!" her pink eyes staring up into the tennis players deep peridot orbs. There was no way he was going to let this girl be his girlfriend, for one reason he didn't like anything about her! She was annoying, loud, rude and so….weak! From her long fragile pink hair to her large girly pink eyes, she screamed weak and Kirihara **hated** weak. Second was that rule that tennis players on Rikkaidai were **not** allowed to have girlfriends! If he broke that rule then he was sure to be kicked off the regulars and he would not have that.

He had to get rid of this girl one way or another, and fast.

"Look I'm going to say this one more time and you better listen! I don't like you! I'm not interested in relationships and I never will so LEAVE ME ALONE!" pushing the girls arm off his, Kirihara watched as the girl began to tear up

"Why?! Why can't you give me a chance Kirihara-kun! I love you!"

"You have nothing to love about me!"

"Yes I do!" her tears falling from her face faster and larger as she stared pleadingly at Kirihara.

"I don't care find some other guy to love, I'm not interested" turning to leave Kirihara clenched his fists as he heard the girl cry louder and louder, her raw voice echoing in his ears the rest of the day.

* * *

Me- ok even though I don't own Prince of Tennis I do own this whiny girl Yemi….and I hate it! Does anyone want her? Hahah

Well if anyone does you can have her…after she plays her part in this story! But then after that I think her price will fall a bit…hahah

but yes I did add a bit of the Uke pair!! I can't help it! I love them! Don't hate me though!

Anyway please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews! .

* * *

Practice after school that day wasn't any easier. After lunch Akaya couldn't concentrate on his English test…not that he could even if he had nothing to think about, and failed horribly. And the classes after weren't that good either.

"Hey brat hurry up, we're going to train together" Niou came up to Akaya as the black haired boy broke from his stupor and looked at his senpai in confusion.

"What are you talking about Niou-senpai?"

"Buchou wants use to change partner once and a while to better our team work and stuff"

Looking around the courts Akaya saw that Yagyuu, Niou's regular partner matching up with Marui, as Jackal was with Yanagi. Staring at his buchou and fukubuchou who were sitting on the bench, Akaya sighed

"Fine" walking with his silvery blue haired senpai Kirihara tried to concentrate on his tennis the best he could, he really didn't want to run laps for no reason again, nor did he want anyone to find out about that Yemi girl. Of course the only person who might already know was Mura-buchou but then again….

"Oi brat pay attention this time, got it!"

"Whatever"

"Akaya"

"Alright alright" positioning himself Akaya readied for the trickster to attack, this time for sure he was going to win!

….or not.

"Damn it!" falling to the ground in puffs of air, sweat gleaming off the hot sun Akaya laid on the court as Niou came and blocked the sun from his closed eyes,

"You still can't beat me brat"

"I will! One day!" opening his eyes to point at the trickster his deep peridot orbs glaring up into the third years tiny blue ones, he would have won if he hadn't spaced out again, he could have won! Just one point more!

"Hmm 7-5 he's gotten better" Yukimura stated as Sanada grunted "but still not good enough huh?" the captain smiled as he spoke in place of the ever capped teen would have said,

"He's already strong enough to beat Jackal, Yagyuu and Marui" Yanagi said as he walked over to his friends after finishing his match with the Brazilian-Japanese.

"Just now he could have beaten Niou"

"Had he not lost focus" Sanada spoke up as all the demon's of Rikkaidai watched Marui pull Akaya up from the ground and Jackal pat off the dust from his back,

"You caught that" Yukimura laughed as his friend grunted once more, both the child of God and the data master shared a smile.

"Ne Akaya what's up with you? You're not paying attention to your matches lately" Jackal stated as Niou walked off to make fun of a cluster of freshman, as Yagyuu sat on a bench to clean his glasses which somehow still hid his eyes from sight.

"I've just got a lot on my mind Jackal-senpai"

"Didn't the second years have a big English test today?"

"…Yeah"

"And?…what did you get?" Jackal asked as Marui blew a green bubble, Kirihara looked at his racket playing with its tight strings,

"…"

"Huh? Speak up"

"..I failed"

"WHAT?!" both the upper classman yelled as the rest of the team looked in their direction,

"Shhh!"

"Akaya you know that if you don't some how raise that grade before interims come out, you'll be kicked off the team!" Marui spoke as low as he could, the possible suspension for the second year still in the back of his mind,

"I know but what can I do? I hate English!"

"Get someone to tutor you!" Jackal said

"Who? The only ones who know are you two" Kirihara really didn't want to tell the others in fear of suddenly disappearing by the wrath of one of the demons! And well Niou and Yagyuu-senpai just didn't seem the kinds to tutor him.

"I'll tutor you" Marui spoke up much to the surprise of Jackal

"Are you sure Marui?"

"Yeah I got it" smiling at his doubles partner Jackal nodded and walked off, leaving the red head and the black haired boy alone.

* * *

"You're really going to teach me English Marui-senpai?" Kirihara looked at his senpai incredulously as he saw a bubble come and go,

"Yeah don't you trust me?"

"…yeah but you? In English?"

"Hey I'm pretty good in that subject! And besides I've got something to tell you after practice" Marui's voice turned dark for a moment, as he looked at his kouhai with his light violet eyes,

"Ok" nodding the two split up only to meet up again at the school gates, heading towards their houses which weren't that far from each other really, it was odd that they never walked to school together….well not really seeing as how Kirihara was always sleeping in.

"So what did you want to talk about Marui-senpai?"

"I found out something about the person who framed you"

"You did?!" wide eyed peridot looked into violet, a smile on the red heads face

"Yeah it turns out that it was a freshman girl"

"A freshman?! Are you serious?!"

"Yeah I was surprised too but I backtracked from person to person until I found out that this freshman girl was a common person a lot of people would refer too"

"But why would a freshman girl frame me?" anger in his eyes making them turn dark emerald

"Don't know, I couldn't find the girl though so I don't know her room number"

"It's okay senpai, thanks for helping me this much though" Kirihara turned to his left and smiled at his upper classmen, who slightly turned red but in the light of the setting sun and against his red hair Akaya missed it.

"I'm not going to leave you yet Akaya, I still plan on helping you to the end"

"But senpai"

"It's fine, besides I'm your new tutor for English aren't I?" wrapping an arm around the second year, the smell of green apple wafting into his nose. When Akaya remembered that day long ago and pushed away from the red head, making the third year look at him in confusion,

"Akaya?" then remembering that day Marui stiffened at what he just did and blushed crimson just like Akaya. "..S-sorry umm"

"I-It's fine…."

"…"

"…" the familiar awkward silence that they experienced once before was back with vengeance as it made its home between the two, as they continued to walk home when Marui tried to strike up a conversation

"So umm…I think we'd better get you to raise that English grade of yours, because if you…when we find that girl your suspension threat will be taken but if your grade remains the same, the results will be the same"

"Yeah how about tomorrow then?"

"After practice at my house? My kid brothers are with my parents on a trip so its just me and my grandma" Marui said as they stopped in front of Kirihara's house

"Alright see you tomorrow senpai"

"See you Akaya" waving the two split as a sigh unheard by the other left their lips, silently cursing that day in the locker room for causing that awkward silence between them…even if it was for just a moment.

* * *

Ring, ring, ring

"Hello?"

"Umm Kirihara-kun? It's me Yemi"

"What the hell?! How the hell did you get my number?!" Akaya looked at the phone as if it were a piece of alien technology

"I got it from the phone directory" stating that fact as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"I told you to leave me alone"

"I know but please just give me a chance Kirihara-kun!"

"No!" he yelled into the phone and just as he was about to hang up he heard something he thought he would have heard from someone not on the tennis team

"If you don't then I'm going to tell the whole school we are a couple" a threat

"You wouldn't dare"

"I would" her voice serious and dark, Kirihara thought for a moment….if he refused and she told the school they were a pair then he would get kicked off the team, but if he agreed then he could at least try to keep them a secret until her attentions were taken off him. Kirihara mentally cursed as he clenched his fists

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to give me a chance"

"How?"

"I want us to be a real couple, holding hands, hugs and all" Yemi's voice high and girly as she spoke of them two together

"If I agree you have to promise to not go anywhere near the tennis courts while the team is practicing"

"…Fine" her voice sounding pouty as Kirihara clenched his fists harder, "I'll see you tomorrow then Kirihara-chan!" hanging up Akaya slammed his phone on the receiver as he looked at his now bloody hand; his eyes bloodshot.

* * *

Me- damn her! Damn this girl! I'm really going to do something bad to her in the end of this story!

Don't you guys hate her too!

Man! sigh I hate the fact I own her…..damn it!

Oh well please read and review though! And tell me how you guys hate her too!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! again! so like I've told everyone fours days is the max in which I up-date! and today is the fourth day! and like always please enjoy!

* * *

The moment Kirihara woke by his alarm clock he dreaded the day, he **really** didn't want to go to school today all because of that one girl….that pink haired bitch.

"Damn her to hell and all!" Kirihara cursed as he stomped towards school, quite thankful that he didn't have to see the bitch until practice was over.

"P-please Kirihara-senpai y-your serving too fast!" a freshman stuttered as Kirihara attacked once more he had so much anger deep within him that there was no way he wasn't going to go all out! Quickly going through most of the freshman Kirihara won 6-0 each time, and still as he was draped in heavy sweat the second year still wanted more.

"Come on! Whose next!" yelling in frustration as the regulars looked at each other in confusion, as they watched their baby aim his racket at a fellow non-regular second year telling him to play a game with him; much to the intimidation of the non-regular.

"What's wrong with Akaya" Jackal asked to no one in particular

"There's seventy percent chance it has something to do with his school work, and a thirty percent that it's with that rumor going around about him" Yanagi stated as he wrote stuff down in his book

"It's been four days since the rumors started, its not like Kirihara-kun to still be on some thing like that" Yagyuu said in monotone as he too showed his concern for the junior ace.

"You never know, our Akaya might have more troubling him than he lets us think" Yukimura spoke up as his teammates looked at him in question as if he knew something they didn't. But one.

As light sapphire glanced for a heartbeat meeting with dark violet, no one saw this meeting however as Niou broke the unfelt foreboding silence

"Since when would the brat ever have troubles more than us?"

"Heh second year was harder on some more than others Niou" their blue haired captain said as the team looked at Niou and Marui.

"Hey I got here didn't I?" Marui back talked as he blew a green bubble. Stuffing his hands in his pockets and turning to look at their baby who was shamelessly slaughtering his opponent on the courts.

"Tch whatever" walking away the trickster cast a look at the junior once more as he went off to practice with the now silent Yagyuu.

"Hey Marui lets go" Jackal tapped his partner on the shoulder breaking him from his trance

"Huh oh yeah right" popping his gum with his teeth the two walked off as Sanada and Yanagi went off to practice leaving their captain to watch over his club, in silence.

* * *

As much as Kirihara didn't want practice to end, inevitability it did and thus the start of his horrid nightmare.

"Kirihara-kun how are you this fine morning?" Yemi's high pitched voice asked as the deep peridot eyed boy sat in his class during break the girl had found his room and was now pressing up against him, with her large chest making him **really** uncomfortable.

"It's called personal space" he looked out the window trying his best to go deep into his mind and away from this bitch.

"I don't care we're a couple now Kirihara-_kun_" her kun much too sugary for his liking. "How about this lunch we go to the roof and I'll show you the bento I have for us"

"I'll pass"

"…Then I'll tell the tennis team"

"…Is this going to be a regular thing with you?"

"My name is Yemi"

"And?"

"Call me by my name" the girl's voice firm with no room for arguing

"Tsubakino is this"

"Ye.mi. call me by my first name!"

Clenching his fists under his desk Kirihara tried his best to hold his anger down the best he could "Yemi"

"Yes?"

"Is this going to be a regular thing with you?"

"…Most likely" she put her hand under her chin in pseudo thought trying to look cute, much to Kirihara's disgust. The bitch!

"If I say I'm going to meet you on the roof for lunch will you leave me alone?"

"…Fine" getting up the pink haired girl then grabbed the tennis players chin making him look up at her , as she put her lips right next to his ear

"I'll see you _boyfriend_" walking off with a wink swaying her hips. Kirihara quickly got up and ran to the bathroom as he closed the door making sure he was alone he kicked a stall making sure the green door swung harshly. Its echo sounding throughout the hollow room.

* * *

The rest of the day as usual didn't get any better and before he knew it it was lunch. Making his way to the roof Kirihara didn't have to look at all for the bright pink hair of the bitch that he wanted to see suffer.

"Ah Kirihara-kun you're finally here! Look I've prepared a whole picnic for us!" looking at the large assortments of food on the ugly cloth, Kirihara sat down as Yemi broke her chopsticks and dug into her bento as Kirihara opened his own food he brought before the pink eyed girl stopped him

"No I'm going to feed you"

"You're going to what?!" deep peridot widen in shock

"I'm going to feed you silly, now open you mouth!" holding a piece of food by his mouth

"Do I have too" he asked already knowing the answer

"Yes" forcing his mouth open Kirihara felt the food on his tongue and couldn't help but think back to when his senpai had tried the same thing, slightly different. And for a spilt moment Akaya wanted nothing more than to have his red headed senpai come and save him.

As lunch pasted much to Kirihara's great pleasure Yemi told him to meet her at the gate after school to walk her home,

"I have practice"

"Fine then after practice"

"You're going to wait until sunset?"

"Is that how long a regular practice is?"

"Yeah" half lying to the girl

"Well then you'll have to walk me half way home"

"Then I'll be late"

"So! You're my boyfriend and a boyfriend has to walk his girlfriend home"

"Why? If you know the way what's the difference?"

"I might get kidnapped or raped!"

"You haven't before so why would that happen now?"

"Fine! You want me to tell the tennis team about us!"

"…" backing away slightly Kirihara clenched his fists for the hundredth time that day, as Yemi smiled

"I'll see you after school then Kirihara-kun" blowing him a kiss the bitch ran off still swaying her hips as if to make Kirihara ogle her, whore.

* * *

Leaning on the gate walls Kirihara closed his eyes as he waited, his hands deep in his pockets as the school emptied after lunch the black haired boy had to go to the clinic to get his hands bandaged because of all the cuts his finger nails gave him at the rate he was clenching his fists.

"I'm going to have to make some excuse to explain myself to the senpai-tachi" he sighed

"An excuse? To what?" a sudden voice asked as Akaya looked up into dark violet

"M-Marui-senpai nothing umm what are you doing here, practice is about to start"

"Yeah and I was sent to find you" he lied

"Yeah...umm you see I'm going to be a bit late for practice today"

"Why?"

"Umm uhh I have to water my moms' plants since my dad is away and my mom is working late tonight" damn that was lame

"Yeah sure you want me to tell Mura-buchou right?"

"Heh would you?"

"Yeah but we're still on for the studying right"

Akaya's eyed widen "Shit I completely forgot about that!"

"Akaya"

"I don't know if I can tonight"

"Are you sure?"

"…Yeah" glancing at the doors and seeing a bob of bright pink, Akaya had to get rid of the red head and fast. "Uh that's all I wanted to say senpai you better get going or your going to have to run laps" pushing the red head towards the courts as the pink haired girl was getting closer.

"A-alright then geez" giving Akaya a profiled look the tensai walked off popping a bubble as he left. Much to Akaya's relief, just as Yemi came over

"Are you ready to walk me home Kirihara-kun?" smiling bright as her too long hair

"Lets get this over with"

"Not with that attitude" pouting Yemi looked at Kirihara with her pink eyes "at least try to sound happy"

"You're making me walk you home, act like your boyfriend, and hold me against my will by blackmailing me….you have a better chance of seeing two shooting stars on the same night, than me even **act** like I'm happy" Kirihara looked indifferent as he avoided the girls stare

"Act like it or I'm telling Kirihara-_kun_" her kun too sugary just like he didn't like it. Holding out her hand he looked at it with hate before letting the girl wrap her arm through his with a smile as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Kirihara-kun"

"Hpm" he grunted as the two walked off the school grounds, not noticing a pair of eyes wide with shock as they watched from not far.

* * *

Me- OOOOHHHH!! The drama shall begin now! Hahahahh

I can't wait to see how you guys think the story will go from here on! and yes Yemi's offical name is bitch! hahahah it fits her doesn't it?

anyway Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Dang so much people are starting to like the Diabolic pair!

I'm so happy! They need so much more love!

Seriously!

* * *

"Akaya run ten laps"

"Huh? But I had an excuse" Kirihara sounded as he stood clad in his yellow tennis uniform after running back to school from walking the girl home, he looked towards his red headed senpai in question

"No you didn't" Sanada back talked as his arms were held close to his chest, his light brown eyes glaring

"I told Marui-senpai to tell you" looking right at the red headed tensai, Sanada looked over to the red head

"Is that true Marui?"

"…No" Kirihara had to blink twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming, the one person who he had trusted with his problems and might have liked outside of the tennis team as a person, was just denying him.

Sanada turned back to Kirihara and glared "Twenty for lying to me"

"But!"

"Do you want to make it twenty-five?"

"No sir…"

"Then go"

"…" walking to the tracks that wound around the courts Kirihara began to run his laps as his eyes met for an instant with Marui's dark violets ones and Kirihara glared with all his might, his orbs now shaded emerald.

He would have to talk to Marui after practice, that's for sure.

However before that time Akaya got rid of his anger by once again slaughtering his opponent on the courts even winning his practice match with Niou.

"Damn it I lost to the damn brat" Niou cursed as he stood across the courts

"I told you I would beat you one day Niou-senpai" smirking Kirihara was sure most of his anger was gone now that he had only the three demons left to beat before getting to the top.

"Tch remind me not to practice with you when you're bloodshot" the trickster said as he walked off his racket over his shoulder and hand in his pocket

"Yeah like I'll do that" snickering Kirihara walked towards his water jug when he saw a bob of red eating a piece of cake, near his seat before deep peridot turned shaded emerald still surrounded by a light coloring of blood.

"Marui-senpai we need to talk" looking up from his cake what looked up at him shocked Kirihara enough to return his eyes from their bloodshot state, from dark violet; amethyst hard as the stone itself stared up at him

"Yeah we do need to talk" the third years voice hard just like his eyes, completely out of place from his usual façade.

"After practice then"

Standing up at his full height, which wasn't that much taller than Akaya but still a few centimeters Marui 's eyes glowed

"At the gates" before turning to leave his cake finished as he left the box, Akaya was sure the red head meant something more than just 'at the gates' but…what? He would be sure to find that out after practice.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell Mura-buchou or Sanada fukubuchou that I would be late!" Kirihara yelled as the two stood by the school gate the courtyard empty of any souls but these two.

"I don't know, why didn't you tell me you were dating" Marui back talked as he folded his arms popping his gum hard against his wisdom teeth. Seeing his kouhai's eyes widen in surprise

"H-how did"

"I saw when you were walking her home hand in arm, an hour ago I returned to tell you something I saw"

"…So? That's not a reason to not tell them why I was late!"

"So you're not going to even try hide the fact you lied to me"

Backing away slightly as if Marui had just slapped him, Kirihara looked to the side and away from those dark violet eyes staring him down.

"…I lied alright, you happy"

"I'm not angry at that Akaya, I'm angry at the fact that you know the rules about no dating!"

"I know"

"So why are you dating Yemi!" instantly Marui cursed himself for saying that last thing, as the junior ace looked up at him in surprise

"How did you know her name"

This time it was Marui to look away "I took a guess"

"Bull! you know her don't you Marui-senpai"

"I don't know what you're talking about" still looking away from the now angry second year, the red head felt a pull at the front of his shirt shaded emerald staring at him

"What are you hiding from me Marui!" not bothering to even add the senpai,

"I don't have anything to tell you" prying the second years hands off his uniform collar, "you still haven't told me your side of the story! So don't except me to tell you anything"

"…I have nothing to say, you already know I'm dating" the last word coming out more forced than Akaya wanted,

"Why is what I want to know" the third year stated in monotone,

"…Not until you tell me how you know her"

"I'm not saying anything until you tell me what I asked"

"Then I'm not saying anything" Kirihara looked up at his upper classman, in defiance; gaining a shocked look from the red head.

"Then I have nothing to tell you Kirihara Akaya" clenching his fists Marui swiftly pasted Akaya, as the second year stood his ground a whisper on the wind passing him making him curse himself all the more. "The freshman girl who framed you is in class 1-B, her name is Hibeyo Mimi, from here on out you're on your own" with that the red head was gone.

"…Marui-senpai…." clenching his fists reopening his bandaged wounds Kirihara's fists began to bleed as his face flushed with tears that threaten to fall.

* * *

Kirihara looked up at his ceiling as he laid on his bed, still mentally cursing himself and kicking himself, why didn't he tell Marui about the girl? He had told him about the suspension so why was this time so different?

A bitter smile made itself on Akaya's face as he already knew the answer to his own question

"Me and my damn pride" he didn't want to say he was being blackmailed into dating this girl, he didn't want to say he was afraid of getting kicked off the team, he didn't want to say….he was scared.

Yes he Kirihara Akaya was afraid of having to leave Rikkaidai and not be able to come back, it was because of that rumor, it was because of the girl, it was because of his grade….everything around him seemed to be falling and Akaya was scared.

"Damn it all" the boy mumbled as he hid his face under his bandaged hands, trying his best to shield the tears that began to fall from his face. What could he do to make this problem all go away?!

'What can I do?!' and somehow in his tears Akaya thought back to what Marui said that freshman girl from 1-B

"Hibeyo Mimi" wiping his tears from his face Akaya knew what he would do, making sure not to clench his fists this time Akaya ran down stairs after changing into his workout clothes and began to run around his neighborhood waiting for tomorrow.

Opening the door to the hundredth freshman class the next day Akaya looked around the room until he found the person he was looking for

"Are you Hibeyo Mimi?" Kirihara stood in front of a book wormy girl who looked up from her book

"Uh umm yes"

"Come with me now" seeing that Kirihara was an upper classman and his voice stern with no room for arguing Mimi got up and left with Akaya,

"You're the girl who told the principal I touched your butt aren't you!"

"Uhh n-no!" the girl's large brown eyes staring frighten like a deer caught by the lights of a car,

"Don't lie to me!" placing his left arm on the wall behind the freshman girl, making her tear up "I'm not in the mood now tell me are. You. The one. Who framed me!"

"Y-yes! I told the principal but I-I didn't do it on my own! I swear! An upperclassman told me too!"

"WHO!" Kirihara's voice loud making the girl hold herself hard as she began to cry

"T-Tsubakino Y-Yemi" shaded emerald widen as if he hadn't heard right

"Say that again"

"Tsubakino Yemi-senpai told me to tell the principal that you touched my butt"

"WHY?!"

"I-I don't know! I swear!" taking his hand off the wall Kirihara ran towards the second year class rooms as Mimi fell to the ground shaking in fear as the image of a bloodshot Kirihara stared at her with such hate she had never seen before.

Opening the door to the room the bitch was in Kirihara stomped to the pink haired girl who in turn looked up at him in shock

"Kirihara-kun what are you doing"

"Come with me"

"But"

"Now!" flinching Yemi got up as her friends stood silent this time. Watching the red eyed Kirihara take their friend out in the hall.

"What is it Kirihara-kun?" Yemi's voice in its usual high pitched annoying sound as she crossed her arms over her large chest a smile on her face, "its not like you to call me out of class, did you want to see me so much?"

"Shut up bitch"

Wide pink stared back at Akaya in flabbergasted shock "h-how dare you! I can still tell"

"Tell them! And I'll tell the principal you're the one who threatened Hibeyo Mimi from 1-B into telling her I touched her"

"H-how did"

"So you are the one"

"…S-so what! I still hold you with that rule with your team!"

"To hell with you and to hell with all of this bullshit! Tell them! Who will **my** team believe you or me!"

"…" suddenly out of no where Yemi broke into tears and instantly flung herself onto Kirihara kissing him on the corner of his lips sloppily, as a voice of pure shock sounded throughout the halls.

"A-Akaya?! Yemi?!" it was Marui Bunta.

* * *

Me- Kya! The plot thickens! Hahahah

Tell me did any of you saw that?! Hehehe ()

Please tell me in a review please! K?


	7. Chapter 7

Hahah I knew it! No one thought this plot up!

Yes! That means I'm not as predictable as I thought! Hahaha

This is a VERY good thing! heheheh

* * *

Wide dark violet stared in shock as Marui walked in on his kouhai and a girl kissing,

Before he could hold his voice back he had already called out making the two break up looking shell shocked at him, especially Akaya whose eyes were…bloodshot.

"M-Marui-senpai"

"Akaya…you" looking between the girl and his kouhai Marui blushed deep red in catching people in such an act, and the tensai did the only thing he could do he ran the other way as fast as he could; away from the two and his red face.

"Marui-senpai!" releasing himself from the hold the girl had on him Akaya began to run after his senpai to explain himself, when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving now get off!"

"Go and I'll tell the principal you took advantage of me suspending you on the spot! Even if you have a few days left!"

"So tell her, when you tell you all by yourself I'll have my team behind me" Akaya's glared at the pink haired girl, as a gleam of pride showed in his eyes at the mention of the tennis team and his friends.

"You broke the rules by dating!"

"And I'll tell them everything from the moment to threaten that freshman girl to how you blackmailed my with my pride, its your word against mine"

Seeing she had no where to hide Yemi tried the sad heartbroken girl routine as she made her eyes swell up with tears,

"P-Please Kirihara-kun I-"

"Save your bull, bitch" glaring at the girl with his eyes that were still some what pink from his bloodshot form Akaya looked down at the girl "its over" his voice dark and malicious as he turned to run after his senpai, leaving the girl to cry her heart out to anyone who cared. He on the other hand would have loved to kick her while she was down, but…he needed to find his red haired senpai.

His other problems could wait.

* * *

Running around the entire school Akaya ran towards the many places he thought the third year could be, the library, the many cooking classes, Jackal-senpai's class right now, the bathrooms, even the roof but when that failed he ran through the hundreds of third year classes. However Akaya found no familiar red head and he was beginning to feel a dark feeling in the pit of his stomach.

It wasn't that he was afraid the upper classman was going to tell anyone he was caught kissing, but the look in those dark violet eyes for a split of a second as they stared at him, would never leave Akaya's mind no matter what he did to throw the look away.

"Marui-senpai! Where are you?!" yelling as loud as he could in the crowded halls of Rikkai junior high Akaya realized that the red head was no longer in school and he needed a plan to get out of school while the break was still going on. He knew that if he just up and skipped by running out of the school he would be suspended on the spot on matter what happened the past week. Seeing no other way out the second year ran to the one person who could ensure his way out of school….the only problem was to get the said person to agree.

"Oh Akaya, what are you doing here?"

"M-Mura-buchou I-I need your help" seeing his kouhai in such a disheveled state his deep peridot eyes staring at him in yearning, Yukimura politely excused himself from the horde of fangirls surrounding his desk as he took his kouhai out into the hall.

"What's wrong Akaya?" Looking up into his captains' light sapphire eyes calm and serene Akaya took a breath as he let it out, along with his whole story. From the moment he was told by the principal of the lie that threaten to suspend him, to the girl who blackmailed him into dating her, even the argument he had with Marui-senpai. Only when he had finally let his whole ordeal out did Akaya finally realize how….hectic his week was.

"And you see I need to go and find Marui-senpai but get the feeling he's not in school anymore so…"

"You want me to get you out to look for him right?" smiling at the second year as he shifted his feet nervously as if he would reject the proposition after hearing that story. Yukimura raised a hand onto Akaya's scruffy wild black hair making the boy look up at him, "consider it done"

"Really?"

Smiling at the young boy, Yukimura nodded as he left to go talk to the babies teacher, the black haired boy watched his captain walk off with bright pride in his eyes as he bowed low with a thank you, if there was one person to help out of a bind like this it was Yukimura Seiichi because he was….Yukimura Seiichi; smiling once more Akaya ran off and out of the school yard to look of his red haired senpai.

As he missed a dark look pass on Yukimura's face, something just didn't seem right to him about this Tsubakino Yemi her goals seemed to be aimed at Akaya but her ways were much too sloppy and he was going to find out why.

* * *

Thinking where his senpai could be Akaya ran to the cafes and the candy stores but no red head he knew was present and so Akaya ran off, to place after another as the hours began to dwindle as well as his breath; and patience.

"Damn it! MARUI BUNTA ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU!!" screaming on the top of his lungs Akaya ignored the thousand of looks he received by the bystanders on the sidewalk of Kanagawa Akaya let out a tired sigh when a stranger caught his eye, the person was talking on his phone and it was then did Akaya reach for his phone and call the tensai. Cursing at how dumb he was for not thinking of this sooner and embarrassing himself into looking like a crazy teenager.

"Hello?"

"Marui-senpai its me Akaya, where are you?"

"Why?"

"I want to see if your okay" Akaya spoke directly into the phone as the other line was silent he had to ask if he was still there

"I'm still here"

"M-Marui-senpai I want to tell you everything, I didn't kiss that girl because I wanted too really! I"

"I'm in the largest tree behind the school"

"…."

"Akaya?"

"….ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" his eyes wide in shock and embarrassment "I ran out of school and even went through the trouble of getting help from Mura-buchou to find you! And you're just **behind **the school in a **tree**?!"

"Seriously stop yelling! You're going to make me deaf!"

"Man! Stay there, I'll be there in a few minutes!" closing his phone Akaya turned around and ran back to school.

Making his way softly on the lust forest grass Akaya easily found the largest tree in which his easily spotted senpai was sitting in, his bright red hair giving him away.

"Senpai" jumping slightly Marui turned to sit up from the leaning on the tree trunk and sat horizontally on the high branch, looking down

"You found me" his voice low but loud enough for the second year to hear.

"Listen I…that girl" stuttering Marui decided that it would be better for the both of them if they were on equal grounds so he jumped down landing right in front of the second year, the air around him giving off a sweet smell of green apple and forest wood.

"I'm listening"

"Her name is Tsubakino Yemi and she sort of…blackmailed me into dating her"

Marui's violet eyes stared incredulously at the junior ace "are you serious?"

"I am! She told me if I didn't date her and give her a chance to get to know her she would tell the school we were dating and then I'd get kicked off the team"

"But if any of us found out then you would have been kicked off anyway" the tensai said in monotone as he watched the second year shift on the balls of his heels,

"Yeah but I figured if I gave in, I could try to keep the 'relationship' a secret so no know would find out, or she would lose her interests in me"

"Akaya"

"But that's not all! I didn't tell you why the other day, it was because I didn't want to look pathetic…I mean what kind of guy am I to get blackmailed into dating a girl because of his pride?" looking at the ground Akaya did well to avoid his senpai's eyes. If he was already telling him this much then telling him the rest would be for the best right? After all it was his pride that held him back, why hold him back now when half the story was out in the open?

"…"

"And after our argument I just….I didn't want to fight anymore! So I found that freshman girl and forced the truth out of her, about who told her to frame me and she said it was that Tsubakino girl" not seeing the shock in his senpai's eyes Akaya continued "When I confronted her she didn't even deny doing it, then she had the guts to still blackmail me into dating her or she would tell the principal I took advantage of her and get me suspended even with the extra time I have left" hearing nothing from the upper classman, not even a pop from his gum Akaya continued

"I couldn't take it anymore, so I told her to go ahead and tell the principal I would tell about her threatening that freshman girl into framing me and while she would be alone I would have my tennis team behind me" the black haired boy said the last part a bit softly but still was hear over the silence of the forest.

"I mean do you really think I would want to date that girl? During the whole time I was clenching my fists because I couldn't do anything about it!" showing his hands out to the upper classman, his hands re-bandaged Akaya still avoided his senpai's eyes until he felt his hands being lifted, turning his eyes to see Akaya flushed as the palm of his hands were being kissed by his senpai.

"M-Marui-senpai" Akaya stuttered trying to pull his hands away, only to find that the red head had amazing strength as he kept his hands at his lips, the look in his violet eyes being the main reason Akaya stopped resisting

"I'm so sorry Akaya, I didn't know" the solemn sound in the red heads voice snapped the second year out of his trance as he blushed and pouted as he continued to stare at the third year as angrily as he could.

"I told you my side of the story now its your turn senpai" his hand falling from Marui's lips but still in his grasp violet eyes sharpened as they readied to start his own story.

* * *

Me- yes! Its not over yet! Hahahah

Please read and review and tell me your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

Aww! not a lot of people reviewed the last chapter!

Please review more! I've been feeling a bit down lately and reviews always make me smile!

Really!

WARNING!! **a part of this story might touch the border of M so….you have been warned!**

* * *

As Akaya stood in front of his red headed bubblegum loving so called tensai of a senpai, the said upper classman didn't look like himself. His eyes stared into his, his face sad and dark; making Akaya dislike it all the more finding it looked out of place on the usually happy third year.

"Marui-senpai"

"Akaya that girl…the reason I knew her name yesterday was because I was in a similar situation you were in just last week"

"Huh? What are you talking about"

"..that girl Tsubakino Yemi was my girlfriend"

Breaking his hands out of their hold, against the sudden cold Akaya felt from the loss of warmth the second year looked shockingly at the red head

"Y-You can't be…serious senpai!"

"I am" those dark violet eyes held no lie in them

"But the rule! No girlfriends to distract us from our tennis" if he remembered correctly all last week Marui wasn't acting odd or out of place at all so there was no way he was dating….right? After all if a guy was really in love with his girlfriend his whole attention goes to her

"I wasn't acting weird because I wasn't dating her for love"

Now he lost Kirihara as the junior ace looked oddly at those words

"What?"

"She was one of my fangirls who told me that she really liked me…and because of certain things I needed a distraction and she was the perfect thing at the time" he knew again he lost the second year, hell even his words were staring to confuse even him as Marui coughed and tried to reword his sentence; starting from the very beginning where both of them could understand.

"Remember that day…in the locker room" the sudden flush of red along Akaya's face was all the answer he needed

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that day again senpai" avoiding his eyes Akaya's deep peridot contracted his black hair and his red blush so well. As he remembered that day that caused their blush and few awkward silences.

About two months ago….

* * *

"OI brat you're the one to clean up this time"

"That's no fair Niou-senpai!"

"Oh well, who said life was fair!" laughing with a guilty looking Jackal the tennis courts began to empty as Yanagi-senpai left with Sanada-fukubuchou; Yagyuu-senpai left a while ago so he couldn't ask the gentleman to be a gentleman and help him out….and Yukiamura-buchou was let out of the hospital just a few weeks before so he was out of the question. And because this was a regulars practice there were no non-regulars out this fine Saturday evening.

Sighing Akaya slumped as he began to pick up the many tennis balls until around the twentieth he heard footsteps heading towards him softly, thinking it might be some freak or something and because he was still ticked off for being used as a freshman Akaya threw the tennis ball he had in hand at the person causing them to fall on their butt making a loud curse

"Damn it! Akaya! What the hell is wrong with you!" turning to see it was indeed who he thought that voice belonged to Akaya ran over to help his senpai up

"Sorry Marui-senpai I thought you were someone else"

"Yeah? And who would be the person you were aiming at?"

"Heh heh sorry about that" scratching the back of his head as the red head stood up right, it dawned on the junior "why are you here senpai?"

"What? I thought you might need help so I came out of the goodness of my heart" smiling like a true tensai Marui heard a laugh from his kouhai as he pouted "you know I could leave and you'd have to pick up everything yourself"

"Sorry senpai!" stopping his laugh Marui smirked as the two went on with their work, Akaya picked up the balls as Marui untied the nets folding them and all, as the time pasted and the sky began to turn into crimson streaks mixed with tangerine hidden by a handful of scattered white puffs of thin clouds; the two tennis players laughed in a complete comfortable sense with the other.

"And then after I told him not to touch my cake Niou goes and takes it only to stuff it into Yagyuu's face!"

"HAhah ahahhahha that most have been a scene!"

"That's not the point Akaya, he destroyed my beautiful cake!" kicking at the boy's shin as his arms were busy with the folded tennis nets, the two of them making their way into the clubroom closing the door with his feet Akaya headed to place the basket of tennis balls onto the bench when Marui nudged him

"What?"

"Let me have them you get dressed, you're still in your tennis uniform"

Looking at himself he flushed "Heh right" placing the basket on the folds of green nets Marui headed towards the back of the room as Akaya opened his locker taking off his shirt when he noticed the room was oddly quiet. He hadn't even heard the clang of the metal basket or the flutters of the nets,

"Marui-senpai?" moving towards the back of the room the second year didn't find his senpai, making his way to his open locker Akaya was getting a creeping feeling running down his spine "Marui-senpai! Where are you!"

"I'm right here!" jumping from behind his open locker door Marui pounced onto the junior making the boy trip over his feet, both falling to the ground in a crash.

"Ah! Damn sorry Akaya, that was just a joke" opening his eyes Marui only noticed why the junior was quiet. His hands were placed roughly by the second years head making him look right up at him, his legs entangled with the kouhai's short clad legs, his chest bear heaving up and down as sweat gleamed off his skin; Marui couldn't break his eyes away from those deep peridot orbs.

As time stood frozen in that moment, day stood still as their breathing was the only thing that kept them in reality. Deep peridot stared up into dark violet, unruly black mixing well with bright red.

It was only after a few minutes did Marui break his trance with his kouhai, at the thought that if anything did happen to their baby it'd be his head that lay on a silver platter in front of a gleaming Yukimura.

"S-sorry A-Akaya" moving quickly in fear and in embarrassment Marui unknowingly placed his hands onto Akaya's bare chest his legs moving fast to untangle themselves when in the rush Marui's legs pressed upward against Akaya's pelvis making the younger boy arch his back until it touched Marui's, a sharp gasp escaping his parted lips as his head lulled back; Marui stared as Akaya's face flushed deep red tainting his cheeks, ears, neck and upper shoulders.

"M-Marui" Akaya tried to make his voice heard only to let out a moan again as Marui softly grinded into his pelvis and pressed down on his chest causing him to arch his back for more contact, his legs widening and his hands clawed at the ground as his face burned.

"M-Marui-s-senpai!" calling out one last time Marui came to his senses when the honorific senpai reached his ears, jumping off the kouhai Marui did his best to avoid touching any part of the boys body as he flushed profusely running to the back of the clubroom which seemed too quiet. As Akaya laid on the floor trying to catch his breath and his heart.

After some time the clubroom grew quiet as the two's breathing returned to normal and their breath became almost unnoticeable. Until Akaya regained his senses

"S-senpai?"

"…A-Akaya…I" from across the room the two couldn't see the others face but could tell the other was still pretty red. "I-I don't know what came over me I'm"

"I-it's f-fine senpai…" clearing his throat Akaya tried to sound normal much to his disappointment as his body refused to listen to him as he tried to put his school uniform on, not bothering to change his tennis shoes and shorts as he grabbed his bag,

"I-I'm leaving now"

"Yeah go ahead" meaning they couldn't look at the other in the face yet. Akaya let out a yeah and closed the door.

* * *

"I remember, how could I forget" Akaya said as his face still remained red, thinking back it took the two of them about three weeks before they told each other not to speak of this again and act as if it never happened, which was surprisingly easy.

"Yeah well after that incident, I felt….different and I couldn't get you out of my head" blushing at his words Marui did his best to look at the youngster in the eye "and around that time Yemi came in and well I thought if I had a girlfriend hanging around me, then maybe I could feel right again….but"

"You broke up with her"

"Yeah because I still couldn't get you out of my head" looking at the youngster as he said that, Marui's brows knotted as Akaya's face remained unchanged

"Akaya do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah you broke up with that girl because you…wait what do you mean by that" finally it was getting to him.

"It means I like you idiot!" deep peridot grew in size

"W-what!"

"I like you okay! Stop making me say it!" his face already burning Marui really didn't need more to make his face feel like it would melt off, as Akaya stood in front of him frozen

"Y-you like me?"

"Yeah"

"Not like a kouhai or a teammate but…"

"Yeah…" finding the forest ground to be very interesting at the moment Marui didn't see a smile make its way onto Akaya's face nor his feet move bringing him closer, until the smell of forest wood and an ocean breeze wafted through his nose.

"I like you too senpai" whispering softly into the older boys ear making the tensai look at him in the eyes, the third year blinked twice to make sure he had heard right

"Y-you really do?"

"Yeah, now stop making me say it" he mimicked as Marui smiled placing a hand on his kouhai's head holding him in a bear hug, the first intimate touch the two had since that incident two months ago.

* * *

Me- I hope that wasn't too horrible! But I think it turned out worse than when it sounded in my head! Crap! This is what I get for listening to music and watching TV while trying to write an M scene!

Please don't tell me how much it sucks! I already know BUT if you're going to tell me other wise then feel free to do so!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter!

I'm glad it didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would!

* * *

Making their way back to school Marui and Akaya held hands filled with a completely comfortable air between them, that old rare awkwardness now gone and long forgotten.

"What I don't get is why you would date a bitch like her, Marui-senpai"

"I admit she was annoying at times but she wasn't a bitch"

"Yeah? Well she was to me" the second years face instantly grimaced at the thought of that pink haired pink eyed freak. Until he felt a poke at his cheek

"How long are you going to call me by my last name Akaya?" the red head poked his boyfriends left cheek in annoyance once more this time getting his attention,

"Y-you want me to call you by your first name?" his own eyes wide a little fluttered at the request, although now that they were together it would make sense but…the rule.

"How about you call me by my first name in private, until we tell Yukimura"

"WHAT?! We're going to tell Mura-buchou!?"

"Of course, you told him everything so far and he is the captain after all" a new green bubble of gum popping out of the third years mouth,

"I guess" lifting his right arm to pop the bubble making the green gummy substance blow up in his boyfriends face,

"Akaya!" trying to peal the stuff off Akaya smirked as he got closer and softly nibbled at the third years cheek; smirking all the more at the redness on Marui's face that it rivaled his hair.

"Hmm not bad but I prefer Bunta flavored" licking his boyfriend's cheek before running off as fast as he could as the third year tried to hit him on the head, Akaya laughed at the sad excuse of an angry face the red head had on as he chased him all the way back to school.

* * *

"Kirihara-kun! What are you doing back at school?"

"Huh?" looking at his teacher in question already back in his classroom, he and Marui going to their own classes for the remainder of the day until practice after school, when they could meet again.

"I heard from Yukimura-kun that you were feeling sick during break and Marui-kun took you home" the only kind teacher he had in the three years of junior high told him with a worried look on her sweet aged face, Akaya smiled inwardly at his buchou's amazing skills of persuasion/lying as the junior answered with a smile

"I got better you see, and well I had nothing better to do I thought I'd come back" making his way to his seat as the teacher had an oh look on her face before turning into a smile

"Well that's good news then, I'm glad you're feeling better Kirihara-kun"

"Thank you sensei" this teacher was truly the most kindest woman on earth! She had to be!

When suddenly the office called over the speakers

"Kirihara Akaya please come to the office"

"Oh my! Kirihara-kun"

"I know sensei" getting up ignoring the classes stares Akaya couldn't understand why he would be called to the office again…unless that bitch really did say he had violated her! "that bitch!" making sure not to clench his fists again, since Bunta told him not too anymore Akaya just thought of ways of torturing the girl, making the so called sadist from Seigaku pale in comparison.

* * *

Opening the door to the principals office Akaya was greeted with the large back of his buchou,

"Mura-buchou?! What are you doing here?" closing the door behind him the junior walked up to his captain who was fully looking at him with a smile on his kind face.

"I'm here to see things unfold Akaya"

"Huh?" suddenly the door behind him opened and a voice called out

"Akaya you're here too?!" the junior turned to see it was his boyfriend

"Marui-senpai?! What are you doing here for?"

"I was called" the red head stated making his way to stand by his lover, Yukimura still smiling, when the door opened again this time a girl coming in; the three turned to see who

"You!" looking up from the ground Hibeyo Mimi from 1-B paled as she stuttered

"I-I'm so sorry!" bowing low she continued "I-I was called here! I swear I didn't say anything Kirihara-senpai!" the blue haired girl fidgeted under the juniors gaze as his face was dark when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders

"Relax Akaya, she's not the one you should be angry at" it was Yukimura, only his voice was as dark as his face, turning towards the captains gaze the two lower classman and Marui looked to see the principal come in from another door a shadow following close behind her, when he caught glance of the shadow Akaya snarled

"What the hell is she doing here!" pointing at the pink haired bitch he had to endure for half a week of pure torture.

"Watch your mouth Kirihara-kun" the female principal reprimanded as she sat in her large chair behind her wooden desk, her hands folded as she looked at the five students; her face firm as she spoke up "So who is going to tell me the truth of this whole ordeal?" she asked no one particular but after a few moments of silence Akaya spoke up

"I'll tell you" she nodded meaning for him to start his tale, looking towards his left at his boyfriend and right to his captain Akaya took in a breath and told his story once again.

"So you were blackmailed into dating Tsubakino-san?"

"Yes" his now shaded emerald eyes glaring at the silent pink haired girl who stood alone to the side, far from everyone else,

"Next"

"I'll go next principal-san" Marui walked up beside his kouhai looking at the principal as he told his side of the story; purposely leaving out 'certain' incidents.

"So you're telling me Marui-kun, you dated Tsubakino-san before all of this and broke up with her?"

"Yes"

"Why did you break up with her, may I ask?"

"I needed space" the third year stated as his cool eyes glanced at the pink haired girl,

"LIAR!" deciding this was the perfect time to voice her true thoughts, she screamed glaring at her ex-boyfriend her pink eyes full with tears of frustration and anger

"Tsubakino-san! You will stop yelling in my office!"

"He's lying to you principal-san! Marui-kun didn't need space! He just wanted to get rid of me because he fell in love with him!" pointing at Akaya all eyes turned to him in shock….well the females did anyway.

"W-what are you talking about Tsubakino…" the principal stuttered

"I know! Marui-kun only broke up with me because he wanted to get together with that ugly gay freak!"

"Ugly gay freak?! You bitch! You used and blackmail me for half a week! Not only that but you framed me using that freshman girl!!" Akaya back talked his eyes beginning to become bloodshot, he would have punched the girl out if he wasn't being held back by his senpai-tachi.

"Is this true Hibeyo Mimi?" the suited woman asked looking at the tearing first year as she nodded

"I-it is true" she made out weakly

"Don't you dare say another word!" Yemi yelled at the younger girl, making her flinch as if she had been struck, tears falling from her pale face

"You will be silent Tsubakino!" standing up the principal stared hard at the second year girl, as she snarled in response. "Continue Hibeyo"

Looking at the pink haired girl in fear, the freshman read the upperclassman's lips 'don't say anything! Or you'll regret it!' this only made the girl all the more resolved to speak her mind

"It's all true principal-san! I did lie to you about Kirihara-senpai touching me, but only because Tsubakino-senpai threatened me too! I swear! I didn't want to but she forced me to lie!"

"You little wench!" Yemi yelled about to slap the freshman when Yukimura held her wrist before it landed, nobody seeing how he had gotten over there in a blink of an eye

"I don't think that's the best idea Tsubakino-_san_" the dark blue haired third year stressed the last part as if the word were the most unpleasant thing that landed on his tongue.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"Everyone has shared their side of this story, I think it's your turn" a dark smile playing across his lips his light sapphire eyes sharp against the girls pink ones; his hold on her wrist tightening just a bit making her wince.

"I'll tell now get off of me!" he let go as she tried to release herself, her face flushed with heat from anger, as she looked at the ground

"I don't know why but I knew….Marui-kun didn't break up with me because he needed space or time to think! I saw! I would see how he would look at Kirihara! How he would ignore me and just care about him! And….and I knew! I knew that Kirihara took my boyfriend away! He took him away from me, he was the reason Marui-kun dumped me! He was the reason for everything!" glaring up pink clashed with green.

"Yemi…"

"I loved you Marui-kun! I really did! I wasn't just a fangirl damn it! Why couldn't you see that! I loved you! And that bastard took you from me!" pointing towards the flabbergasted junior, much to Marui's dislike.

"Do not call him that again!"

"Why?! That's what he is! I had to get back at him! So I told that freshman girl to tell the principal that he touched her so he would get suspended and within that time I could get back at him by making him fall for me! So that **I** could break **his** heart!" glaring hard with such hatred in her eyes Yemi let her tears fall, her face puffed with blood her hair sticking to her face with sweat.

The room quieted to utter silence so heavy one could be crushed by its weight, when the chair of the principal moved back the woman standing up from behind her desk, her eyes hard

"Tsubakino Yemi I hear by expel you from this school, for framing, threatening and student endangerment, you are no longer a part of Rikkaidai junior high nor will you graduate with your class"

"Y-you can't expel me! He's the one you have to expel! That fag of a bastard!" pointing her slim finger at the still silent Kirihara. Marui and Yukimura moved in front of their kouhai their faces hard and cruel.

"Don't you dare call him that again" Marui's voice cold like a knife cutting through Yemi's heart

"M-Marui-kun!"

"Never call me that again! You never had the right to do so!"

"B-but"

"Leave now Tsubakino Yemi, or I will force you out by **my** means and I can assure you, they will not be pleasant" Yukimura's voice just as cold if not colder and sharper than a shard of ice. The pink haired girl held herself as she looked around the room tears freely falling from her face as she ran past everyone and off the school grounds; never returning.

* * *

"Forgive me Kirihara-kun for not believing you before, your suspension is released with an official apology from me" the principal bowed at the second year, as he nodded his senpai-tachi helping him out, while they heard the woman talk to the freshman girl scolding her lightly, for not coming to her when this all started.

"Akaya are you okay?" Marui asked his lover when the three of them were far from the office, putting a hand on the juniors shoulder

"Y-yeah I'm fine, I just can't believe she would go through so much trouble"

"She was passionate about Marui but her means weren't" Yukimura said crossing his arms tightly over his chest looking at the two, a slow smile making its way onto his face.

"Lets stop talking about this, its over and that's all that's important, Akaya's suspension was repealed and Ye-that girl is finally gone for good" Marui smiled squeezing the boy's shoulder

"Yeah it's finally over" looking up at his two senpai-tachi the third year captain's smile widen almost giving off a sadistic feel to it

"So I see you two are on 'better' terms with each other I presume?" his smile widen even more at the blushes on both the tennis players

"Y-you know?" it was more of a statement than a question as it left the red head's lips

"I had a feeling"

"Will you let us M-Mura-buchou…" Akaya looked up at his captain with a blush on his cheeks but strong eyes pleading to the upperclassman to let them be together. Seeing their faces Yukimura's face softened

"After all that's happened how could I not let you two be together? As long as you keep your attentions on tennis, I'll talk to Sanada"

"You will buchou!" Akaya yelled in surprise

"Yes"

"Thanks so much Yukimura! You really are the coolest!" Marui patted his friends back as Akaya bowed thanking the upperclassman

"Thank you so much Yukimura-buchou! For everything!" feeling a hand on his head the black haired boy looked up into light sapphire.

"For you Akaya, I'd do anything" ruffling the kouhai's head with a smile he looked at Marui and lipped a silent command before walking away with a wave.

* * *

"Do you know what this means Akaya?" Marui's voice teased the boy as he held the second year from behind by his waist making the junior blush.

"It means we can be together?"

"Yes but that's not it"

"What then?" feeling his boyfriends lips on the outer shell of his left ear, nibbling it softly….teasing, Akaya let out a sharp gasp.

"It means you have to call me by my first name" his sweet breath hot in the junior ace's ear. "I want to hear my name, Akaya please" the third year whispered softly to his lover, his lips trailing his cheek playing with his wild black hair with his teeth.

Against his blood red face of flushed embarrassment Akaya swallowed his pride and let his heart flutter, his mind race, and his love out in one word.

"Bunta" before his head was forced to the left and his lips taken crushed unto unbelievably soft lips with an intoxicating taste of green apple. Tongue running along his moist lips asking for entrance which was all too well accepted, an explosion of green apple and that sweet taste that was Akaya mingled for the first time into both of their first kisses.

"I never knew you would taste better than candy Akaya" Marui teased hugging his boyfriend tighter from behind, when they had broken off still standing in the empty hallway.

"Heh glad to hear that I'm higher than candy Bunta"

"I never said that" looking at the junior within his eyes a glint appeared "I said you taste better than anything I could ever think of" licking the kid's lips making the black haired boy flush deep red

"Stop that Bunta"

"You're too cute Akaya-chan" poking his cheek Marui let go of his boyfriend and held out his hand for him to take,

"I love you Bunta…" dark violet widen for a moment before softly tightening his hold on the boys bandaged hands, gently kissing them

"I love you more Akaya" leaning in to kiss his lips passionate and sincere, Marui heard his captains' voice once more before smiling.

"_Watch over him for us, Marui_" he would be sure to do just that until the end of time.

For nothing would make him happier than being with his Akaya.

**THE END.**

* * *

Me- that's it! It's over!! My first Diabolic pair fic! I hoped you all loved this as much as I loved writing it! Yes yes I know I didn't give the principal a name…simply because I couldn't think of one and yes! Yemi got what was coming to her! I hope you're all happy with the results!

If you think I should write more of these two please tell me and I'll try my best! In fact I've already got another idea! Hahaha

Also please don't just alert this story or favorite it without telling me why you liked it! I mean come on! where's the fun in that? right?

Anyway please read and review this last chapter of mine and please stay tuned for the next story! If you want at least….

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WRITING FOR THESE TWO!!


End file.
